


Devil or Alpha?

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cop!Reader, F/M, Humor, Knotting, Sexual Tension, Smut, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Lucifer smiled. And not just any average tooth bearing smile. No. This one was his panty dropping, you're about to get what you want, orgasmic smile.





	Devil or Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't need an Alpha Lucifer? I think we all deserve one. :D

Being a cop was already hard enough. Add being a woman into the fray just meant you had to work twice as hard to be taken seriously. Being a female omega with a career as a police officer? Well, someone has a fucked up sense of humor.

 

You hide your Omega presence well; suppressants mixed with the scent of an Alpha, no one knew better. That was until he showed up.

  
You'd heard of the man who claimed to be the Devil running a very popular club here in LA. However, you didn't believe it. The Devil part that is. You'd been to the club with Chloe and seen how every woman and an occasional man had fallen over his mind trick and assumed he was a very talented magician. An Atheist is too strong a word to describe how you felt about religion. There was a certain belief that maybe there was something afterlife, or something out there providing the miracles that occasionally happened but that's the extent of it. Chloe warned you to stay away from him and you did as if were another career. The moment you'd see those slicked black locks, you were gone. Not that he'd probably notice anyway.

  
That was about to come to an abrupt end.

  
"Tell me, uh," you have to look back at the paper to remember the guys' name," _Slim Jim_ , where were you two nights ago around eight fifty-two p.m.?"

  
The thin man looked up at you with boredom and malice.

  
"I was at a party with my buddies. Didn't go home until four or five this morning."

  
"Anyone that can vouch for you?"

  
"No."

  
As you were about to ask him another question, Chloe and the supposed Satan walks in.

  
"We've got it from here," she nods to you. "Thank you, Officer, (L/n)."

  
"Anytime, Detective."

  
Curious coffee brown eyes watched you with peaked interest. When he stuck his hand out suddenly you nearly jumped out of your skin.

  
"Lucifer Morningstar, how do you do? We haven't met yet."

  
Chloe paused sorting through the files to observe the two of you. Cautiously, you accepted his hand and immediately noticed just how warm it was. Without being rude, you attempted to pull your hand back as quickly as you could but Lucifer's fingers tightened. He lifted it to his mouth and pressed a soft-lipped kiss to the back of it.

  
"I didn't catch your name, luv."

  
"Officer (Y/n) (L/n)."

  
"(Y/n), eh? The one that's been avoiding me."

  
The words you tried to get out turned into stutters.

  
"Lucifer," Chloe scolded, and he released your hand. With a tilt of her head, he joined her again but sent you a wink as you left.

  
He definitely wasn't the Devil, but he was most certainly an Alpha. You were too deep in suppressants for a heat to come through, but _damn_. The man screamed a 'you'll be saying my name all night' cockiness and now you could understand why so many fell prey to him. Shuddering, you called it a day and headed home to relieve the built-up tension Lucifer had caused.

  
^-^

  
Feeling refreshed the next morning, you showed up to work bright and early, ready to tackle the bad guys. Unfortunately, that was going to have to wait because Lucifer was leaning against your locker.

  
"Hello again," he purrs.

  
"Good morning." You sipped on your coffee, staring expectantly at him. "Can I help you with something?"

  
He pushes off the lockers and takes on big step, putting him right into your personal space. He was so close you could smell his cologne. _Alpha_ absolutely rolled off of him.

  
"I suppose you can. Why do you avoid me?"

  
"I have work to do. I'm not avoiding anyone."

  
"Tell me, (Y/n), what do you truly-"

  
"Nope!" you duck your head and move around him, keeping focused on your locker.

  
Lucifer was more than surprised and whirled around to see you grab your things and just about sprint away from him. He was going to pursue, feeling the Alpha in him wanting to give chase, but Chloe had other plans for him. He could smell the Alpha pheromones you covered yourself in, but he knew you weren't one. Now, the game was to figure out Beta or Omega.

  
"Will you leave her alone?"

  
"Jealous, Detective?"

  
Chloe gives him a flat look.

  
"Are you going to work today or chase skirts?"

  
After that, Lucifer left you alone for a few days.

  
"(L/n)." Detective Espinoza approached you, looking grim.

  
"Sir?"

  
The Alpha handed you a folder.

  
"We need you on a stakeout."

  
You accepted the folder and skimmed over it until you saw who you'd be partnered with.

  
"Oh no."

  
"What is it?"

  
"You have me partnered up with Lucifer in surveillance."

  
"I know he's a pain in the ass to deal with, but it's only a few hours."

  
"Okay."

  
"Go home, Officer, get some rest. It's going to be a long night."

  
_You have no idea._

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"Meet back here at twenty hundred hours."***

  
"Yes, sir."

  
You sigh and leave the precinct, wondering how the hell you were going to deal with Lucifer for several hours in a small space. Since you'd had your first interaction with him, your body had begun to react and the effect of the suppressants had started fading. Even now, you could feel the hint of cramping and a light sweat was breaking out all over your body. Yes, it had been a long time since you'd had the touch of the Alpha, but why now? Why him? If you survived the night with him, you were going to need the world's coldest shower when you got home and a few days off.

  
After a nap, a shower and an extra spray of an Alpha scent, you were ready to go.

  
The other officers that would be part of the stakeout were gathered around Chloe and Dan but Lucifer was nowhere to be found. His scent reached you first, and it took everything in you not to bolt. Chloe needed you, so you were stuck. Lucifer stood, well _towered_ over you as he listened to Chloe, occasionally glancing down. You did your best to ignore him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the way your body was reacting to him. The longer that they talked, the stronger your cramps were becoming. The Alpha scent wasn't going to fool anyone much longer, and it was only a matter of time before slick started rolling out.

  
The group broke apart, everyone going with their selected partners. You were the first out the door, gulping in the outside air as if you had been drowning. The breeze blew across you and sent your fresh heat scent right to Lucifer.

  
"Omega," he breathes out, finally knowing what you are.

  
You pretended not to hear him, climbing into the faux electric van and started it, waiting for him to get in. Slick pooled between your thighs as his scent overwhelmed you in the small space but you kept a level head and followed the other vehicles to the site. Lucifer was surprisingly quiet, but it made your core clench when he saw the white-knuckled grip he had on the armrest of his seat. Driving past Chloe and Dan, you parked where you're supposed to and go into the back of the van, making yourself as small as you can while setting all your equipment up. Lucifer takes a seat next to you, moving a little too close and mimics your movements.

  
His scent, his body heat, _everything_ about him was consuming you as you sat there listening and watching Chloe and Dan as they infiltrated the house party, posing as a couple. Lucifer's arm brushed against yours as he spun around in the chair and it sent electric shocks through your body, making you whimper quietly. Lucifer stopped so hard midway through the spin he almost fell forward, but you pretended not to notice.

  
"(Y/n)."

  
His voice was absolute sin.

  
"Quiet."

  
"(Y/n)", he says again, but in a deeper tone.

  
Pinching the bridge of your nose to gain some control, you turn to him and raise your brows.

  
"What?"

  
In one quick movement, Lucifer's chair was right against yours with his legs pinning your knees between his and his long, long arms caging you inside them. You have no choice but to look at him, and in the dark, you can't tell the difference between his iris and his pupil. It all looks black.

  
"Tell me, what do you truly desire?"

  
 _Fuck_.

  
"Mind-blowing sex."

  
_It has been too long._

  
Lucifer smiled. And not just any average tooth bearing smile. No. This one was his panty dropping, you're about to get what you want, orgasmic smile.

  
And that's when you knew you were in trouble. Dribbles of slick slipped from your aching core, soaking your panties and the van with your scent. Lucifer's nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply, letting out something that sounded like a purr.

  
" _Lucifer! Focus_!" came Decker's hushed whisper through the headset.

  
"Focusing, Detective."

  
With a wink, Lucifer suddenly grabs you and puts you in his lap, with your back against his chest. You let out a squeak, and he covers your mouth with his hand.

  
"Quiet, luv."

  
" _What's going on_?"

  
"S-spider!" you stutter out as Lucifer drops his hand to cover your mound.

  
You were in full blown heat now, and your skin felt like it was on fire but you couldn't strip because of being on the job. Lucifer placing hot open mouthed kisses anywhere he could wasn't helping either. You bit your lip and leaned your head back on his shoulder, trying to stay quiet as he pressed his middle finger between your folds and expertly found your clit, rubbing it back and forth until you come with a shudder. Lucifer didn't have to be facing you in order for you to see his smile. You could _feel_ it. The Omega in you _begged_ for the Alpha to take you right here, right now. Forget about having a possible audience. You needed a knot and it was only going to get worse until you got it.

  
"Almost done, little one."

  
The only thing you could think was: _please!_

  
If only Lucifer could read minds.

  
But then, of course, the job had to interfere because your target showed up. You cared and tried paying attention, however, Lucifer did not. His one hand had never moved from your crotch but now the other was sliding underneath your shirt and under your bra, kneading at your breast. Your senses were on high alert, and it was taking everything in you not to cry out.

  
Then, the best words you'd heard all night came through: _We got him._

  
Lucifer rips off his headset, mine and then unplugs them both so nothing could be heard on your end.

  
"Now, you're mine."

  
" _Please_."

  
It takes nothing at all for Lucifer to have your pants unbuttoned and unzipped with two fingers immediately sinking into your aching core. If anyone heard your cry outside the van, you couldn't care less. He worked you into a stupor so quickly it made your head spin, and then you were coming again, soaking his hand, your panties, and your pants.

  
"Good Omega," he praises you.

  
And then, some idiot makes the mistake of opening the back door of the van. Said idiot was none other than Dan.

  
"Hey, you're- oh shit."

  
"Get out!" snarls Lucifer.

  
Dan closes the door and speed walks away, trying to shake the sight of you panting in Lucifer's lap.

  
"Let's take this to somewhere more private, shall we?"

  
You mumbled out an 'mm hmm' and let Lucifer pick you up out of his lap and set you in the passenger seat. The cramps had momentarily subsided, but any moment they'd be back with a fury. Driving with LAPD definitely had its benefits, so you made it back to the precinct in record time. Lucifer had you pinned to the side of the van, his mouth pressed against yours and ground his hips until you opened your mouth so he could slip his tongue in. He tasted spicy; like whiskey and something exotic.

  
You wrapped one leg around his hip, jumped to wrap the other around him and locked your hands behind his head. Somehow, the two of you remained uninterrupted and made it back to your car. Fumbling for the keys, you passed them off to him and scrambled to get inside. It was tempting to fuck in the back of your car right there in the parking lot, but you didn't think your coworkers would approve.

  
Lucifer broke speed limits as you gave him half moaned out directions to your place, begging for him to hurry. He barely had the car stopped before you were getting out and stumbling to your door, already starting to strip by kicking your socks and shoes off first. Once again, you were pinned between Lucifer and another door, but this time, you were home. The door was unlocked and opened, with Lucifer landing on top of you in the doorway. You'd have to thank him later for bringing in your socks and shoes... He pushed you forward on the smooth hardwood floor until he could kick the door shut, and then he was stripping you down. Shirt, bra, pants, underwear; all gone. Dark brown eyes scanned over your naked body, somewhat highlighted by the moonlight streaming through your half-curtained windows.

  
"You. Are. Stunning."

  
His compliment had blood rushing to your cheeks, and then another cramp rolled painfully through you, sending slick down your thighs. With a growl, he begins attacking your breasts, sucking and licking everywhere until he sucks one nipple into his mouth, bringing it to a peak before repeating the process with the other. He leaves little marks down your torso until he reaches your pussy, immediately attaching his mouth to your clit. You bury your fingers in his slicked back hair, and clench your thighs around his head, much to his amusement. For a second you feel guilty and try moving them, but he turns his head enough to nip you and wraps his arms around them to keep them there. His mouth was absolutely sinful and wickedly talented, leaving you a screaming, blubbering mess as he brings you to orgasm for the third time that night, lapping everything up as if a man starved.

  
As you're recovering, Lucifer stands up, towering over you on the floor and removes his clothing so fast you were afraid they'd tear. Then, he's kneeling between your legs again and rubbing his cockhead through your folds. He drops to his hands and captures your mouth while he sinks his cock in, filling you to the brim.

  
"Fuckin... _yesss._.." you moan, breaking the kiss.

  
There's no downtime because Lucifer pulls almost completely out before slamming back in and moving you on the floor a bit. His lip is curled into a snarl as he plunges into you, setting a breakneck pace. Without stopping, he leans back on his haunches and pulls your lower half up to him without ever disconnecting the two of you, fucking you harder than you thought possible. There's nothing for you to hold onto nearby, so you have no choice but to scratch at the floor while you're at Lucifer's mercy. He places a thumb over your clit, and rubs furiously, needing to feel your pussy squeeze his cock.

  
"Come," he commands.

  
And you don't disobey or disappoint that Alpha tone.

  
His head is tilted back, and throat bared as he stills, riding out your orgasm. You're trying to catch your breath as he flips you over, pulling your hips up and pushing you to your elbows with a hand in the middle of your back. You wiggle your ass back and forth, earning a light slap which, to his delight, makes you whimper.

  
" _Alpha_ ," you whine, and a kiss placed between your shoulder blades is your reward.

  
Lucifer lines himself up and pushes in slowly, groaning low in his throat at the tightness of the new angle. Large hands engulf your hips and grip tightly as he uses the new momentum to fuck you like never before, with the sound of slapping skin filling your small house. His knot begins to catch, making him grunt every time he pulls out and pushes back in.

  
"Who is your Alpha?"

  
"Lucifer!" you scream, as his knot finally catches and he spills his seed into your womb.

  
You're trembling underneath him as he drops to his hands, covering your body with his. Tenderly, he lies the both of you on your sides, and nuzzles his face into your neck.

 

Somewhere your phone begins to ring and with careful movements, you shuffle your bodies until you can reach it and answer.

  
"Hello?"

  
_"(Y/n)! You're all right!"_

  
"Uh, yeah, Chloe, I'm all right."

  
" _Dan said you were distressed in the van. Just wanted to check on you."_

 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I, um, need to take a personal day tomorrow."

  
" _Oh. Are you sure you're okay?_ "

  
"Yes. I really am okay."

  
"She's more than okay, Detective!"

  
_Son of a bitch._

  
Chloe's pause on the other end became awkward.

  
" _Take your time and... get better..."_

  
"Thank you, Detective."

  
She makes a noncommittal noise and hangs up, making you burst into laughter, unintentionally making you clench around Lucifer. He hisses, and shifts, brushing the tip of his cock against your sweet spot.

  
"We should follow the Detective's orders and get you better."

  
"Yes, we should."

  
With a gracefulness you weren't expecting, Lucifer spins you on his cock and holds you against him, carrying you to the bedroom.

  
Who knew sleeping with the Devil could be so good?

**Author's Note:**

> *** 8 p.m. ***
> 
> I don't know if there's a right or wrong way to write A/B/O fics, but I hope I'm NOT doing it wrong. Needed this to break through my writer's block.
> 
> Sit back, relax, enjoy and let me know how I did. :D
> 
> Mwah! :*


End file.
